Dissidia, Dust of War: Final Fantasy
by Frederyk Strife
Summary: After the events of both Dissidia and RWBY Vol. 3...Chaos has gathered both old and new allies to join his fight against Cosmos. But Cosmos has already selected familiar and new Warriors of Light to come to her aid. Now the 3rd war between Chaos' Soldiers of Darkness and Cosmos' Warriors of Light has begun... **MAJOR SPOILER WARNING!**
1. Prologue I

_Hello! Frederyk Strife here! Welcome to my Dissidia: Final Fantasy X RWBY (and also X Kingdom Hearts) crossover! (The first of it's kind on !) WARNING: MAJOR RWBY VOL. 3 SPOILERS!_

 _Anyway…_

 _Hope you enjoy!_

 _**I do not own RWBY, Final Fantasy, or Kingdom Hearts. The OC that will appear is my own though.**_

Dissidia, Dust of War: **FINAL FANTASY**

Prologue I: Awakening

The young, red and blacked haired girl was sleeping soundly on the wet ground, unaware of the man walking up to her.

"Hey, wake up." The man said in a disinterested voice.

"Five more minutes, Jaune…" The girl said, rolling over.

"My names not Jaune." The man said. "My name is Cloud."

"Huh?" The girl opened her eyes and sat up. She saw various men walking around the white and grey area. She looked at the spiky haired mess that was Cloud, who was kneeling next to her.

"What's your name, kid?" Cloud asks, helping her up.

"Ruby."

"Ruby, huh." Cloud folded his arms.

"Hey, Cloud."

"Yeah?"

"Quick question, WHERE AM I?!" Ruby flails her arms about. Cloud extends his palms out.

"Calm down," He said. "You're in Order's Sanctuary."

"Order's-what-now?" Ruby asked, confused.

"Order's Sanctuary, Cosmos brought you hear to help fight in the war between her and Chaos. Chaos has created many clones of his and Comos' soldiers called manikins as an infinite supply of troops. Though they are weak, they won't stop coming. Order's Sanctuary is the only safe zone that we know of…."

"RUBY!" a yellow and brown blur tackles Ruby to the ground.

"Yang…you're crushing me." Ruby manages to choke out. Yang stands up, still holding Ruby.

"Yo, spiky, what's your name?" She says, crushing Ruby even further.

"Cloud. Would you kindly let go of Ruby before you kill her?" he asks. Yang lets go of Ruby.

"Cloud, huh? Why are you called that? Is it because you rain on everyone's parade?"

"Nooo, those are squalls," Cloud replied. "And no one likes those." A distant "I HEARD THAT!" could be heard. Ruby stands up, gasping for air.

"You okay Rubes?" Cloud and Yang both ask.

"I'm fine, thanks." Ruby realizes something. "Yang! You have both of your arms!"

"Huh? Oh, yeah. Some guy with blue armor told me that someone named Cosmos gave me a new one?"

"Wait, how'd you lose your arm?" Cloud asks.

"A dick named Adam cut it off."

"CLOUD WATCH OUT!" A blue and white ball sailed through the air and hit Cloud in the face.

"Ach!" Cloud aught the ball after rebounding off of him.

"Sorry about that!" three men ran up to Cloud and the girls. One of them had long, white hair and white armor with a blue cape. Another had short, silver hair covered by an orange bandanna and had various weapons around his person. The last one had messy, blonde hair and a yellow-and-black outfit.

"Can I have my Blitzball back?" the blonde haired one asked. Cloud tossed it over.

"Be careful next time, Tidus." Cloud says. The blonde haired man, now known as Tidus, catches the ball and then proceeds to spin it on his finger.

"So, are these the new warriors?" Tidus asks. Cloud nods. He stops spinning the ball and extends his hand to Ruby and Yang. "Hi! I'm Tidus, star Blitzball player of the Zanarkand Abes!"

"My name is Cecil [Author's Note: pronounced Seh-sill]." The white haired one says. "Nice to meet you."

"I'm Firion." The silvered hair one says. He then gets closer to Ruby. "You have…silver eyes…"

"Oh, yeah." Ruby says. "Apparently I have some special power within me and that Grimm fear me because of that." Cloud, Cecil, Tidus, and Firion look at each other.

"What's a Grimm?" Cecil asks.

"Grimm are dark creatures that are attracted to sadness, pain, suffering, and a bunch of other things." Yang explains. "It is a Hunter's or Huntress' duty to make sure that they are stopped."

"Why don't just they build a wall around cities are areas where the Grimm are?" Tidus asks. "They could even call it…"

"Tidus, no." Cloud shakes his head.

"Yang, don't you dare." Ruby says.

"The fence against the dark arts!" both Tidus and Yang exclaim.

Everyone else groans.

"This is gonna be a long war…" Cecil mumbles.

-DDW:FF-

 _Sorry this was so short! (And that took forever, those who saw the preview on G+) There's more to come soon!_

 _Frederyk Strife, off to make more shitty KH OCs!_


	2. Prologue II

_Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix_

 _RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth._

 _I AM MEARLY A HUMBLE FANFICTION WRITER WHO HAS PUT AN OC INTO THIS._

Prologue II:

 **Reunion**

"So, your swords are also guns?!" Ruby exclaimed. She was in front of a man with a leather jacket and brown hair with a scar on his face and a woman with pink hair that has the same look as Cloud.

"Except that mine makes sense." The woman says. She points to the man next to her. "Unlike Squall over here."

"Yeah, yeah." Squall says. "Says the pink haired, Cloud look-a-like over here." She punches Squall.

"Squall! Lightning!" a commanding voice says. They turn and see a knight in blue armor walking over to them. "This is no time for fighting our allies!"

"Never stopped anyone else, especially Cloud." Lightning says. "Ruby, this is Desh, also known as the Warrior of Light." [Note: I gave WoL the name I give my warrior in FF1 because Warrior of Light is a mouthful, also, I gave Onion Knight the name of the guy he looks like in FF3.]

"Pleased to meet you, Ruby." Desh says, giving a polite bow. "Some other women were asking for your presence."

"What other women?" Ruby asks. Desh steps to the side, revealing two young women, slightly taller than Ruby. One was wearing a silver skirt and had white hair that was put into a long, side ponytail; the other had a black outfit, black hair with a black bow on top.

"Blake! Weiss!" Ruby exclaimed with glee.

"Hey." Blake says. "Desh said that both you and Yang were here with us."

"Yay! Now the group is back is back together again!" Ruby jumps with glee.

"Speaking of which," Weiss says looking around. "Where's Yang?"

"She went off with some other people." Ruby says. "Something about a…boob off?"

"THEY'RE NOT BIGGER!" Yang shouts from across the area. Moving towards the sound, Ruby, Weiss, and Blake find Yang glaring at a woman with long, brown hair, and _very_ large breasts. Behind the two women was a man with a blue jacket and long-ish, hair that drapes over one side of his face.

"Well…maybe if I got a hands-on evaluation," The man said, "Then maybe I'll reconsider."

"Laguna, don't" the other woman said. "I should've asked someone else, someone… _not_ like Laguna."

"Hey!" Laguna exclaims. "Tifa, that wasn't very nice…" Both Tifa and Yang punch him.

"Shut up." They both say.

"You guys are mean…" Laguna walks off.

"Is he gone?" a young-ish voice says. A tall boy, about 15, walks up to them. He has messy brown hair and a trench coat covered by some armor. "Hello!" He waves at the group.

"Hello to you too!" Ruby waved back. "What's your name?"

"My name is Frederyk, F-R-E-D-E-R-Y-K, Got it-"

"Yes, we have it memorized." Tifa says. She walks over to Cloud.

"Well," Frederyk shrugs. "Can't please everyone." Ruby notices something, as if some fanfiction writer willed it so.

"Hey, what's that on your chest?" Ruby asks.

"Oh, this? It means I'm a certified Keyblade Master!"

"Keyblade?" Ruby asks. Frederyk nods and then summons a very large key.

"With this weapon on my side, all those who follow the Darkness shall be vanquished!" he put on a proud look.

"Since when did you have a motto?" Cloud folded his arms.

"What's a motto?" Desh asks.

"Nothing," Yang says. "What's a motto with you?"

Everyone groaned.

"That was terrible…" Weiss says.

"That's my sister," Ruby puts an arm behind her head. "Eh…"

"Sister?" Cloud says. Frederyk and the FF people looked back and forth at Ruby and Yang.

"Different mothers." Yang says.

"Ohhh…" Tifa says. "That makes sense."

"Anyway, Cosmos is about to give her introduction speech." Desh says. "We better go." They all started walking towards the center of Order's Sanctuary.

Taiyang Xiao Long walked towards his daughter's room.

"Yang," he knocked on her door. "I know you're bummed about Ruby leaving, but you gotta at least get up." He knocked again. "Yang? I'm coming in." He opened the door to find an empty bed and a note. "YANG!"

Winter Schnee knocked on her sister's door.

"Weiss, get up. You can't hide there forever." She walked in, finding an empty room and a note. "Weiss?"

Jaune Arc woke up with a note on his face.

"Huh? What's this?" He sat up and read it. "What?! Nora! Ren!" He ran to his friends. Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren read the note Jaune practically shoves in their faces.

 _"Dear Jaune Arc, Nora Valkyrie, and Lie Ren,_

 _I have taken your friend Ruby Rose to help in a war that will determine the fate of all universes._

 _Don't worry, my warriors of light will help take care of her._

 _She will also have her friends as well._

 _Sincerely,_

 _Cosmos."_

"Fate of all universes?" Ren asks.

"Who's Cosmos?" Nora asks.

"Qrow's gonna kill me…" Jaune groaned.

-DDW:FF—

 _I know this is taking forever, but just one more prologue chapter and then the first story arc,_ The Speeding Rose _will be made!_

 _Mr. Strife out!_


	3. Prologue III

_Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix._

 _RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth._

 _Frederyk Strife is my own creation, years in the making._

Prologue III:

 **Tides of War**

"Yo! Squall!" a brown-haired man wearing a light blue outfit was waving at the others.

"God," Squall facepalmed. "not them."

"Who?" Ruby asked.

"Bartz and Zidane." Squall groaned.

Bartz and a small, blonde-haired kid with a tail run up to Squall.

"Guess what we found!" Zidane says excitedly.

"What…" Squall groaned. Bartz and Zidane got close together.

"Dun-dun-dun-duh!" Bartz sang. "Introducing…!" They move apart. "Penny Polendina!" Behind them was an orange-headed girl with green lines running down her.

"Penny!" Ruby used her Semblance to hug Penny.

"Ruby Rose!" Penny hugged back. "Bartz Klauser and Zidane Tribal were telling me that you were here!" She looked at the others. "And I see you have your friends as well."

"Okay, now that you had your reunion, we should be quiet now, Cosmos is about to speak." Desh walked and kneeled in front of the center pedestal. The world around them seemed to darken as a glowing figure appeared.

"Greetings, my warriors of light." Cosmos spoke. "As you know, we have more warriors in our midst: Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladonna, Yang Xiao Long, Penny Polendina, and Frederyk Strife."

"Yeah!" Frederyk threw his fist into the air. Cosmos chuckled.

"Anyway, these new warriors must find their crystals to help defeat Chaos and his minions, because of this, I will enlist veterans of the Dissidia Wars to go with them." She turned.

"Cloud, you shall take Ms. Rose on her quest.

"Frederyk, even though you are new to the Dissidia Wars, you have the experience in fighting for the light, and so you shall take Ms. Schnee.

"Squall, you shall guide Ms. Belladonna on her mission.

"Tifa, you shall fight with Ms. Xiao Long."

"Ooh! Ooh!" Laguna raised his hand. "May I go with them?" Cosmos laughed.

"Yes, Laguna, you may."

"Yes!"

She laughed again. "Bartz and Zidane, you shall go with Ms. Polendina.

"Now, go forth warriors of light, and fight!" Cosmos disappeared and the warriors dispersed, going to fight their own battles.

-DDW:FF—

 _Sorry this one's so short! But it needed to be its own chapter._

 _I'm trying to make up for the hiatus that happened._

The Speeding Rose I _will be out soon! Maybe the same day as all these other ones!_

 _Strife and Schnee will be in the next arc!_


	4. The Speeding Rose I

_Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix_

 _RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth_

The Speeding Rose I:

 **The SOLDIER and the Huntress**

"You were a soldier, huh?" Ruby asked.

"Not just _a_ soldier," Cloud replied. "SOLDIER, all caps."

"Cool, what does it stand for?"

"Uhhh." Cloud scratched his chin. "I actually have no idea…Shinra Operations: Law Department In Everyone's…Race? I don't know…"

Cloud and Ruby were walking along the world that housed all of the battlegrounds the Dissidia sub-verse. [Think of the world map in Duodeciem] They came across a very strange figure.

"Get down and be quiet!" Cloud whispered to Ruby, pulling her aside.

"What is it?" Ruby asked.

"A manikin."

"Mannequin?"

The figure looked like Cloud but was crystalline and blue with a cold gaze and yellow eyes. It scans the area before it, as if searching for something.

"M-A-N-I-K-I-N," Cloud spells. "Chaos uses slightly weakened versions of us to slow us down. This one's called 'Imaginary Soldier'."

"It's based off of you?" Ruby asked.

"Yeah, show him what you're made of."

Ruby put on a determined face and unfolds her scythe. She sneaks up on the Imaginary Soldier before using Crescent Rose to propel herself at it.

As she comes in contact with the manikin she is instantly transported to Order's Sanctuary, though only the manikin and herself are there.

"What's going-AHH!" Ruby jumps out of the way in time to dodge an attack by the Imaginary Soldier's Buster Sword. "No time to think, just fight!" Ruby launches herself at the manikin and slashes it several times. "Ah-hah! Huh?" The manikin was still standing. "This guy's tough."

"You're gone!" the manikin says in a gravely and robotic version of Cloud's voice before launching a beam at Ruby.

"Woah!" Ruby fires a shot at the ground, propelling her upwards "How do you like this?!" She fires several fire dust-bullets at the manikin. The manikin tries to block the attack but several of the dust-bullets make their mark. The soldier staggers and looks up…

…just in time to see Ruby cut right through it.

The manikin shatters as Ruby is teleported back to Cloud.

"What…just happened?" Ruby asks.

"You fought a manikin and won."

"I know I did! But what was with the teleporting?!"

Cloud shrugs.

"Anyway, good job integrating your magic with your bullets."

"Wha-?"

"It must've taken a while to get that right."

"That wasn't magic." Ruby explains.

"Of course it was."

"It was dust."

Cloud looked confused.

"They don't have magic where you're from? Or do you not call it that? Like, in my world, we have Materia that allows us to harness the power of the Cetra and use magic. Watch." Cloud snaps his left fingers at a rock. "Burn." Three fireballs come out of his hand and hit the rock. "Like that."

"Hmm…" Ruby mulled over the facts. "Dust is sort of like that, but it's not magic, it's more like…Ooh! I don't know! Ask Weiss about it, I don't really know about the technical side of dust. All confusing magic, dust, Materia, whatever, aside, let's get to know each other!"

"Eh, why not, it'll pass the time."

"Good! Why'd you become a soldier?"

"Oh, starting with that are we? Well, and this is gonna sound stupid, but I wanted to be like my hero, Sephiroth."

"Sephiroth? Isn't that your main villain?"

"Yeah, but he wasn't then, he was once a glorious war hero, along with his friends, Angeal and Genesis. Genesis was like Sephiroth but more laid-back, and Angeal was the mentor of my friend, Zack."

"Zack?"

"Yeah…he was the one who really gave me the motivation to go all the way to First Class."

"Wow! Is that the uniform that you're wearing?"

"Yes…but I didn't make it to First Class. This is a uniform I took. Zack was…gunned down…"

"Oh…"

"And what about you, why'd you want to be a Huntress?"

"Oh! Well…I wanted to make the world a better place!"

"Heh, ha! An optimistic soul, huh?" Cloud laughed.

"Eh, I guess." Ruby said sheepishly. "Wait, what's that?" She stopped and pointed to a broken archway with a red aura in it.

"Oh, that? It's…well…a gateway to an area where many manikins and maybe even warriors of Chaos rest." Cloud explain. "Let's mosey on over there."

"Wait what?" Ruby asked. "Why? Shouldn't we steer clear from it?"

"No, actually, this is, in a sense, our job. It's what we do."

"Oh, alright then." Ruby walked over to the gateway and touched it. She and Cloud were transported to an area with lots of large stepping stones and lots of helmets.

"Okay, those helmets represent manikins, the ones with swords are more powerful, and the messed up gold ones die in one hit, but can kill you in one hit as well. They also dodge a lot, so the strategy is to just keep trying to attack to kill." Cloud explain.

"Alright! Let's go!" Ruby exclaimed. "Banzai!" She fought her way through many manikins, using chains and racking up combos. "I feel unstoppable!"

"Don't get cocky, see that statue?" Cloud pointed to a black and red statue with Chaos' face on it. "That'll transport you to an area where you'll probably fight one of Chaos' warriors. Maybe we'll find out who your main villain is."

"You'll help right?"

"As much as I can."

"Here we go." Ruby jumped at the statue and she and Cloud were teleported to the Lunar Subterrane. Instantly they heard a voice.

"Ohhh!" the comical voice spoke. "Well of it isn't the chocobo and the gem! How nice!"

"Kefka! Show yourself!" Cloud demanded. The clown with the god-complex appeared before them, tailed by a ginger with a white suit and a cane.

"Roman!" Ruby said.

"Hey there Rubes." Roman said with a sneer.

"Don't call me Rubes."

"Hey, I thought we were friends."

"I _know_ , so rude," Kefka said, shaking her head.

"Shut up." Cloud said.

"Oh, well, should we fight?" Kefka said. "That's what we do, right?"

"You seem very relaxed about this." Ruby puzzled.

"Well, this is the third time we've done this, and frankly dear, I don't give a damn." And Kefka promptly vanished.

"Well, see you round, Rubes." Roman said before disappearing.

Cloud and Ruby stood there for a second.

"WHAT THE FUCK JUST HAPPENED?!" Ruby yelled.

-DDW:FF—

 _HOLY SHIT THIS CHAPTER TOOK WAY TOO LONG._

 _Next up is the beginning of Weiss and Frederyk's story._


	5. The Ice Princess I

_Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix._

 _RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth._

 _Frederyk Strife is my OC._

The Ice Princess I:

 **Snow and Thunder**

"Shouldn't we be going?" Weiss complained to her partner. She and Frederyk were still in Order's Sanctuary after the others left.

"I think you should have a little more faith in me, Ice Heiress." Frederyk said, matter-of-factly. "I want to know how you fight, so what better way than sparring against me." He summoned his Keyblade, which, because of the fact that I'm lazy, is in the Leviathan form (from 358/2 Days). "Show me what you got." Weiss used a glyph to launch herself at Frederyk…

…Which he dodged with ease.

"You'll have to be quicker than that!" Frederyk taunted…

…Before slamming his head into a ruin.

"Ow! Fuck!" he swore. He rubbed the back of his head.

"Do you always hurt yourself when fighting?" Weiss sneered.

"Well, Weiss Schnee, heiress to the Schnee Dust Company. Glyphs aren't much of a Semblance, at least not here, where your enemies have magic, and can easily counter them."

"Well," Weiss began. "Wait, how do you know this much about me and Semblances?"

"You see, I travel through different dimensions all the time." Frederyk explained. "And I have been in various dimensions where you and your friends and the adventures you guys went through, are in a TV show. So, I know a lot about you."

"Then why'd you need to try and fight with me?!" Weiss asked.

"Well, observing isn't everything." He said. "Besides, I haven't fought in a while and I'm a little rusty."

"A little?"

Frederyk laughed. "Maybe more than a little. Anyway, we should get going, the Warriors of Chaos won't wait for us to munch on a pizza for 500 years." He walked out of Order's Sanctuary.

"Hey! Wait for me!" Weiss yelled and ran after him.

They fought many Manikins as they traveled the plains.

"Why are there so many?!" Weiss questioned.

"Because I have the Keyblade?" Frederyk guessed. "It seems to attract evil." He said as he launched it, coated with lightning, at a manikin shaped like Yang. Eventually they came to a gate, where Weiss was panting.

"I've never fought so many enemies at once," She exasperated. "They're weak but relentless!"

"I'm used to it." Frederyk says.

"Oh, are you?" Weiss said, a bit meanly. "What's your story, then?" Frederyk turned to her.

"I'd rather not say, and frankly, I'm quite bored of saying it over and over. I already know your story, so I won't ask."

"I see…" Weiss said. "Or not…are you just toying with me?!"

"I'm not! I'm just bored…my story's been going on for longer than you can imagine, and frankly dear, I don't give a _DAMN_. Hopefully this war will add some excitement to my life. Now, come on, let's go through the gate." He walked through. Weiss pondered him.

 _'What an asshole…'_ She thought.

"Okay, just fight your way to that strange chess piece." Frederyk explains.

"Aren't you gonna help?!" Weiss asked.

"Unfortunately, I can't, but as long you don't die everything will be alright."

Weiss eventually made it to the piece and touched it, she was transported to the Planet's Core.

"Okay, Frederyk, what now?" Weiss looked around. "Frederyk? Frederyk, where are you?"

"He can't hear you," a deep voice said. "I've locked him out."

"Who are you?!" Weiss drew Myrtenaster. "Show yourself!" A tan-skinned man with silver hair and wearing a trench coat appeared.

"My name is Xemnas," He said. "I am the leader of Organization XIII, and Frederyk used be my subordinate. Now, Miss Schnee, I see you are traveling with him. So, that means we must do battle." He summoned his Ethereal Blades and dashed at her. Weiss used a glyph to propel herself away and back to him, several times, slashing him each time.

"It seems you're well versed in fighting this way…" Xemnas said before hitting her with his blades. "But not well enough." Weiss flew across the stage.

"Ach! Damn!" She swore. She used some red Dust, coating her blade in fire, before using a glyph to propel herself at him again. Xemnas prepared to deflect…

…Before she made herself stop short and then slid under him to stab him in the back, several times.

"Agh! Heh, well played." Xemnas said before spinning to attack her. Weiss jumped out of the way and then launched herself at him, which he blocked. Then he slashed with both of his blades, which Weiss countered.

They went at each other like this, neither one quite getting the upper hand of the other.

Until…

"Weiss! Watch out!" a voice said. Weiss jumped out of the way as Ruby came and launched Xemnas out of the way with Crescent Rose. "Hi! Looked like you needed our help!"

"'Our'?" Weiss asked, she turned and saw Cloud run up with his Buster Sword unsheathed. He stood next to Weiss, in his classic battle stance from Final Fantasy VII.

"I see you have some friends, no matter, I've got what I want." He held up a vial full of blue Dust.

"Huh?!" Weiss looked at Myrtenaster, sure enough, one of the dust chambers was empty. "What do you want Dust for?!"

"I'd tell you, but I won't." He vanished, and so did the stage around them. They were back at the plains, and Frederyk appeared a few seconds afterwards.

"WEISS!" He yelled. "When you disappeared and I didn't follow suit I grew worried for your sake! And then everything started crumbling around me! I thought I was going to die! Wait, why are Cloud and Ruby here?"

"We saved her from Xemnas." Cloud said.

"XEMNAS?!" He said. "XEMNAS' HERE?"

"Yes?" Weiss said.

"Shitshitshitshitshit…" Frederyk went off.

"We broke him." Ruby said.

"Do you have it?" Kefka asked Xemnas. He handed Kefka the vial. "Excellent, now we can begin the procedure."

"Sorry if I don't exactly trust you, but what is the 'procedure'?" Roman asked.

"The procedure to give us more allies than the Warriors of Cosmos can handle, the Manikins are alright, but we need something more…Dark…"

-DDW:FF—

 _ **Well, this took longer than expected, and yes, I know I called Kefka a "her" in the last chapter.**_

 _ **And I will still proceed with COTAS, chapter two is coming!**_

 _ **The next chapter for DDW:FF will be Blake and Squall.**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife, off to write a Doctor Who X Pokémon fanfic!**_


	6. The Feline Assassin I

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**_

 _ **Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix.**_

The Feline Assassin I:

 **Lion and Cub**

"That's an awful pun." Blake said.

"I know." Squall sighed "In fact, I'm not even sure if I was fully conscious during my adventures." They walked along the Dimensional Plains [my new name for the overworld] until…

"Squally!" two voices said.

"Oh, God." Squall said, before Zidane and Bartz tackled him.

"Friend Blake!" Penny ran up to Blake.

"Hi." She said.

"Squally! We missed you!" Bartz said.

"It's been over an hour of not talking to you Squally!" Zidane continued.

"What are you talking about, it's only been five minutes." Squall said. "Get off!"

"I have an internal clock, and it's been exactly one hour, seven minutes, 15 seconds, and 45 nanoseconds see we've last saw you." Penny said. "Maybe that you hate them so much that you were having fun without them here and it felt that time was flying because you were having fun."

"Penny, you have got to learn to stop saying things that are like pouring gasoline on an open flame." Blake said.

"Listen," Squall said. "Can we just keep going on our mission?"

"We're coming too!" Bartz said.

"No!" Squall yelled.

Zidane and Bartz both gave Squall puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine…"

"Well, that's new." Squall said. All five of them were overlooking what should have been a large portion of the plains, but there was just sea as far as the eye can see.

"Wasn't this all snow and ice before?" Zidane asked.

"Something must've moved it." Penny suggested.

"You don't just move a piece of land." Squall said.

"Well, someone did." Penny pointed to the rock formation beside them. "See the way the rocks are? They're too perfect, someone cut them."

"And just dragged the area away?" Blake said.

"Hmm…" Squall said. "You guys keep investigating here. We'll just keep finding some more clues elsewhere." Squall and Blake left.

"You just wanted to get rid of them, didn't you?" Blake accusingly asked. Squall chuckled.

"Yep, I mean, c'mon, a whole section of land being towed off? I've seen weirder things, but I'm 95% sure that they were just some…drug induced nightmare…or something.

Meanwhile, at the super-secret Warriors of Chaos base (on the whole section of land that was towed off):

"So, what're we gonna do about Iron Man?" Kefka said. "He hasn't shown up yet."

"Patience, jester!" Golbez exclaimed. "He'll be here, and get off Kuja's head!" Kefka jumped off Kuja and floated above the ground.

"There! Any longer and you would've messed up my perfect hair!" Kuja scoffed.

"OH? Really? Then maybe I should've stayed on there longer." Kefka mocked. "If there's one thing I hate it's a pretty boy who thinks he's better than anyone else."

"I know, right?" Roman agreed.

"Shut the fuck up, Spiderwick." Kefka pushed him out of the way. Cinder shortly took his place.

"In all seriousness, ExDeath hasn't shown up, and he's one of our strongest heavy hitters. I fear that something has happened to him." Cinder expressed.

"So, Cinder, what should we do? We kan't search for him, we have a plan to konkur." Ultimecia said. She looked and a pool of water, which seemed to be showing the Dimensional Plains. "Ah, it's Squall and Blake. They've just left the annoying trio behind to gaze at our work."

"Go take care of those two." Cinder commanded.

"Very well." Ultimecia disappeared.

She appeared before Squall and Blake, or so she thought.

"What?!" She exclaimed. "Dust kopies? Then where are-?!"

"Now!" Blake yelled. She and Squall both attacked her at the same time, and they were transported to The Rift, where ExDeath was tied up.

I mean, literally, tied up.

"Ah, Ultimecia!" ExDeath yelled. "I have been trapped here for many days! If I wasn't a tree, I'd be dead! Wait, is that a fireball? Oh, shit." ExDeath was launched off the stage and fell into the abyss below.

"One down, another to go." Squall said [He was the one who launched the fireball]. He dashed over to Blake, where she was fighting Ultimecia…

…And winning.

She dodged several ethereal arrows and then slashed her multiple times, before Ultimecia fell to the ground, defeated.

"So much for an All-Powerful Time Witch." Squall said.

"No, this was too easy." Blake said. Ultimecia laughed.

"Oh, you're a smart one, aren't you?" Ultimecia snickered. "While you were fighting me, your friends have been dealing with a much more pressing issue." She vanished.

"Bartz!"

"Penny!"

"Zidane!"

They ran off.

-DDW:FF—

 _ **Well, there are a lot of things going on at once.**_

 _ **So, I'll help explain.**_

 _ **Ultimecia's replacing all "K" sounding "C's" with actual "K's" is something I picked up while I was reading something. I never actually played FF8 so I don't know if she actually speaks that way. If she doesn't or I did it wrong, just tell me and I'll fix it.**_

 _ **So, it seems that all of the Warriors of Chaos are following Cinder's lead, but what was the "Dark" that Kefka mention in the last chapter? And does Cinder know about it?**_

 _ **How exactly did they move a huge chunk of land away from the mainland? They moved the entire Elven Snowfields part of the map, so if you look up the map, you'll see how much they took, and how it might**_ **"inconvenience"** _ **our heroes.**_

 _ **How did ExDeath get tied up? Well, you can probably guess…**_

 _ **Also, I'll be deleting all of the KH:A chapters, because I'm gonna make them AWESOME!**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife, listening to Doctor Who themes!**_


	7. The Firey Brawler I

_**Final Fantasy belongs to Square Enix**_

 _ **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth**_

 _ **gg no re**_

The Fiery Brawler I:

 **Four Fists and a Gun**

"And then I crushed his WANG!" Yang told with enthusiasm. Laguna winced and Tifa chuckled. They were sitting in the Dimensional Plains, taking a break from walking.

"Man, I almost feel sorry for that guy." Laguna said. "Even if he was a major asshole." Yang lied down.

"Is this what the Dissidia Wars are always like?" she asked.

"Unfortunately, yes." Laguna sighed. "Beatin' up manikins, going through portals, fighting more manikins, sometimes fighting the Warriors of Chaos themselves. Until we beat them so hard that they don't come back for a while." He stood up. "That's enough sitting around. Let's go." Tifa and Yang stood up and walked with Laguna.

"So, you do all this to protect the universe, huh?" Yang asked.

"Yep, so it doesn't explode again." Tifa responded.

"AGAIN?!" Yang asked.

"Again." Laguna answered. They noticed a familiar red cape run across their field of view. "Isn't that Rubes?"

"Yeah," Yang confirmed. "But what is doing so far from Cloud?" They all looked at each other before running after her.

"RUUUUBYYYYYYY!" Yang yelled. Ruby disappeared into a gateway. "Damnit!" She turned to Laguna. "We have to go after her!" Laguna and Tifa nodded. When they went into the gateway, something was off. It wasn't the normal floating rocks, but instead it was a maze.

"The hell is this?" Laguna swore.

"Doesn't matter!" Yang yelled. "We'll just punch our way through!" She tried to punch a wall, but she was sent back flying instead.

"Yang!" Laguna and Tifa yelled.

"Are you alright?" Laguna asked.

"No!" Yang stood up. "It just felt like I just got hit by a building that was moving at 100 miles per hour!"

"Obviously, someone wants us to move through this maze," Tifa theorized. "But who? And why?"

"Well, we better get started," Laguna said. "Don't want to be here forever." They started walking through the maze. When they walked past a junction, Laguna fired a few shots down one of the corridors.

"Why'd you do that?" Yang asked.

"Manikin," he answered. "Took care of it." They walked some more.

"Ugh!" Yang groaned. "This is taking forever!"

"We have been walking quite some time," Tifa concurred. "Are you sure we're walking in the right direction?" She looked at Laguna.

"Of course!" He replied. "I have an excellent sense of direction!"

"Right." Tifa said. "Says the guy who somehow produced a map of Gallifrey the last time we were here."

"Don't worry! I see Ruby right over there!" He pointed to Ruby who was stepping into a portal.

"Ruby!" Yang ran into the portal and the others followed suit.

They were transported to The Rift where Ruby was waiting.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled. "Why aren't you with Cloud? Did something happen?" Ruby stared at her. "Ruby talk to me!"

"I…" Ruby began.

"What is it?!" Yang asked.

"I…I am a student of Beacon." She said.

"Yes, we know that!"

Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose.

"I am a student of Beacon!" She launched herself at them. They manage to dodge.

"Ruby!" Yang yelled. "What are you doing?!" Tifa ran towards Ruby and unleashed a flurry of punches. Ruby, in turn, aimed the barrel directly at her chest and fired a Gravity bullet, launching her off the stage.

"Tifa!" Laguna yelled. A section of the castle appeared right below her and she landed on it _hard_. She sat up and spat some blood.

"I'm fine!" She yelled. "Go after Rubes!" Laguna nodded and ran up the wall. He jumped above Ruby and fired three shotgun bursts. Ruby used the blunt end of Crescent Rose and launched Laguna to the middle of the roof, while his gun sailed over the edge. He feebly got to his feet as Ruby geared up to launch herself.

"NO!" Yang propelled herself in front of Laguna as Ruby launch. She punched her in the face to deflect her, as the castle disappeared. Yang and Laguna landed on their feet, but Ruby landed head first…

…And her head twisted to the side with an audible

 _ **CRACK!**_

"RUUUBYYYYYY!" Yang ran over to her still body. When she turned it over, her face was horribly burnt form her punch and she wasn't breathing. When Yang put her head to her chest there was no heartbeat.

"I…I killed her…" Yang sobbed.

"Yang, wait-" Laguna said.

"I KILLED RUBY!" Yang yelled.

"Yang, liste-"

"I KILLED MY LITTLE SISTER!" Yang ran off the stage.

"Tifa go after her!" Laguna yelled. Tifa ran off the stage as well. Laguna grabbed his gun and knelt over the body.

"Never thought this would happen again…" He sighed.

-DDW:FF—

 _ **Well, I just killed off Ruby,**_

 _ **Or did I?**_

 _ **If you get what I'm referencing, you'll know the answer to that and know the direction of this story.**_

 _ **As soon as I get "The Ginger Robot I" done I'll go back to COTAS, and then I'll do KH:A, and then DDW:FF, and so on, so forth.**_

 _ **If you have any better names than "The Ginger Robot" then tell me in the comments, if yours is better then I'll use it.**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife, off to make more terrible fanfiction!**_


	8. The Robot Puppet I

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**_

 _ **Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix.**_

The Robot Puppet I:

 **A Group of Happiness**

"Take it away Penny!" Bartz pointed at the ginger robot, who proceeded to play the Penny Whistle, very badly.

"Did I do well?" She asked.

"You were awesome!" Zidane gave a double thumbs up. They sat down on the grass.

"Man, ExDeath sure took awhile." Bartz said. "He gave me a run for my Gil!"

"Yes, as for my Lien as well." Penny sighed. "Though the difficulty was great we still managed to tie him up!"

"Yeah, but where did he go afterwards?" Zidane put his hands behind his head and lied down. "When we went back for him, he just vanished…" They all lowered their heads. Penny looked up.

"Isn't that Mr. Leonhart and Ms. Belladonna?" She pointed to Squall and Blake, who were away from them. Bartz and Zidane immediately ran over.

"Squally!" They said.

"Oh, God." Squall said, before Zidane and Bartz tackled him.

"Friend Blake!" Penny ran up to Blake.

"Hi." She said.

"Squally! We missed you!" Bartz said.

"It's been over an hour of not talking to you Squally!" Zidane continued.

"What are you talking about, it's only been five minutes." Squall said. "Get off!"

"I have an internal clock, and it's been exactly one hour, seven minutes, 15 seconds, and 45 nanoseconds see we've last saw you." Penny said. "Maybe that you hate them so much that you were having fun without them here and it felt that time was flying because you were having fun."

"Penny, you have got to learn to stop saying things that are like pouring gasoline on an open flame." Blake said.

"Listen," Squall said. "Can we just keep going on our mission?"

"We're coming too!" Bartz said.

"No!" Squall yelled.

Zidane and Bartz both gave Squall puppy-dog eyes.

"Fine…"

"Well, that's new." Squall said. All five of them were overlooking what should have been a large portion of the plains, but there was just sea as far as the eye can see.

"Wasn't this all snow and ice before?" Zidane asked.

"Something must've moved it." Penny suggested.

"You don't just move a piece of land." Squall said.

"Well, someone did." Penny pointed to the rock formation beside them. "See the way the rocks are? They're too perfect, someone cut them."

"And just dragged the area away?" Blake said.

"Hmm…" Squall said. "You guys keep investigating here. We'll just keep finding some more clues elsewhere." Squall and Blake left.

Penny felt the edges of the rock.

"Whoever did this must have extraordinary power." She surmised. "I hope not to encounter them."

"Well, tough toenails, kid." A gruff voice said behind them. They turned around and saw Jecht with his sword on his shoulder. "'Cause you're gonna meet 'im soon."

"Did you do this?!" Bartz questioned.

"Me? Nah." Jecht rolled his eyes. "Several people did this and I wasn't one of them. Anyway, I came to give you something." He handed them a blue, crystal star with a green lightning bolt on it.

"A Star Shard?" Zidane asked.

"Now…you didn't get this from me." Jecht said before vanishing. Bartz gave the shard to Penny.

"Keep this somewhere safe." He told her. Penny nodded and put it away. They for a few more minutes until…

"And where do you think you're going?" A regal voice commanded.

"The Emperor!" Zidane yelled. The Emperor appeared.

"Congratulations." The Emperor spoke. "It seems you do remember me, goldfish."

"Who are you calling a goldfish?!" Bartz yelled. "Lobster!"

"What ever do you mean?" He asked.

"He means that your yellow armor and horns make it look like that you are a lobster." Penny explained.

"Well…you won't be calling me 'lobster' for much longer…as you'll be dead!" The Emperor prepared a fireball.

"No! No fighting this chapter!" Bartz yelled. "Penny! The shard!" Penny gave Bartz the Star Shard. "Together now!" Penny and Zidane grabbed onto Bartz's arms as he pressed the bolt on the shard. The shard glowed and they were whisked away in blue, sparkly light.

"Chap…ter?" The Emperor questioned.

-DDW:FF—

 _ **Bartz broke the fourth wall.**_

 _ **This chapter's super short, so sorry.**_

 _ **Cloud and Ruby will find Frederyk and Weiss in Speeding Rose II.**_

 _ **Frederyk plans for combating Xemnas in Ice Princess II.**_

 _ **Squall and Blake find out more of the Warriors of Chaos' plans as they fight The Emperor in Feline Assassin II.**_

 _ **Darker secrets are revealed in Fiery Brawler II.**_

 _ **And we'll see where Bartz, Zidane, and Penny end up in Robot Puppet II.**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife, listening to Scherzo Di Notte!**_


	9. The Speeding Rose II

_**Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix.**_

 _ **RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife is my OC.**_

The Speeding Rose II:

 **Father and Son, Flower and Frost**

"Well, that was weird…" Ruby said.

"Exactly." Cloud answered. "They should've fought us…instead they ran." He went back to polishing the Buster Sword. Ruby paced about.

"What _I_ don't understand is why they even bothered to show up." She stopped pacing and put her fist under her chin. "Couldn't they've just left a bunch of manikins to fight?" Cloud stood up and put the Buster Sword on his back.

"Regardless, we should continue our mission. Maybe we'll find answers that way." Ruby nodded and they set forth.

They came across another gateway and crossed it.

But instead of islands, there were many diverging paths in which many manikins were upon.

"Well, this is new." Cloud said. "It was always islands before, as far as I can remember."

"Well," Ruby unfolded Crescent Rose. "Let's get to it!" They fought many manikins, as they could not figure out which path led out. "We've been in here for hours!"

"Well, we've only got one path left." Cloud pointed out. "It must be the way out." As they traversed it, however, it appears it had been walked on before. There was very few manikins and many opened chests. Eventually, there was a door, and when they opened it, they were in Order's Sanctuary.

"Finally!" Ruby exclaimed. "An arena! So, who are we gonna fight?"

"I thought you were tired to fighting?" Cloud teased.

"Those were just low-level manikins, this'll be a real challenge! And it looks like we're the first ones here!" She ran to the center and prepared her scythe. "How about we spar until our challenger arrives?" Cloud drew his sword.

"Alright, but don't hold back." He taunted. Ruby smirked and launched herself at him and spun with her blade out. Cloud dodged this and fired three fireballs at her. Rubes deflected them with some ice bullets and then fired them at Cloud. Cloud used the large girth of his sword to shield himself and then dashed towards Ruby. Ruby prepared to launch Cloud into the sky, until Cloud stopped mid-dash and used Braver on her.

"Augh!" Ruby cried out as she was driven into the ground. 'Cloud's obviously had more experience than I've had,' Ruby thought. 'But let's try this!' She launched herself into the air and fired several fire-dust bullets at Cloud. Cloud deflected many, but was soon overwhelmed. When the smoke cleared, Cloud saw Ruby dashing towards him, about to strike. Cloud simply raised his sword, and it connected with Ruby's scythe, the tip mere centimeters away from his face. He then knocked her away and launched her at the invisible wall. Ruby collided with it and fell to the ground. She stood herself up with Crescent Rose…

…When a Keyblade spun towards her.

"Rubes!" Cloud yelled. "Look out!" Ruby saw the blade and propelled herself away from it in time. The blade went back to its wielder, which was Frederyk.

"Frederyk?" Ruby asked with confusion. "Why'd you attack us?!"

"I am a Keyblade Wielder." He said, charging at them. He wrapped his Keyblade in lightning and did a leaping dive. While Rubes and Cloud dodged out of the way, the shockwave of the attack affected them.

"Ah!" They yelled as they were shocked. Frederyk then attacked Ruby. Since Ruby was worn out from the fight with Cloud, she couldn't counter the attacks in time, and got slashed several times. He then launched her into a piece of a wall and shocked her with Thundara.

"Ruby!" Cloud ran towards her and hurled Frederyk out of the way. "Ruby!" He knelt next to her and propped her up. "Are you alright?"

"Yeah…" She said weakly. "My Aura protected me from getting any _real_ damage." She winced as she tried to move. "Still hurts though." Cloud looked to the side and saw that Frederyk had dashed through a blue bell with wings and had his Keyblade pointed at them. Cloud, acting on instinct, grabbed Crescent Rose, and fired a bolt at Frederyk when he was close.

The bolt shattered the top half of the Keyblade, spilling dark liquid everywhere. Cloud then slashed Frederyk across the eyes and on the side of his face. He fell to the ground, blood mixing with the water, screaming.

"You bastard!" He stood up and held his face. "You have no idea what you just did!" He shocked the water around them, and disappeared.

"Ack…Agh…" Cloud verbally winced before passing out.

When they awoke, they were back in the Dimensional Plains, fully healed.

"What happened?" Rubes asked.

"I don't know." Cloud stood up and helped Ruby up. "All I know is I probably just blinded Frederyk…" They looked around and saw a gateway that seemed unstable.

So, of course they ran to it.

They appeared in the Planet's Core, and saw Weiss and Xemnas fighting each other,

"Xemnas!" Cloud gasped.

"Bad news?" Ruby asked.

"Very bad news." Cloud replied. "He's probably just warming up."

"Then we have to stop him!" Ruby launched herself at Xemnas. "Weiss! Watch out!" Weiss jumped out of the way as Ruby came and launched Xemnas out of the way with Crescent Rose. "Hi! Looked like you needed our help!"

"'Our'?" Weiss asked, she turned and saw Cloud run up with his Buster Sword unsheathed. He stood next to Weiss, in his classic battle stance from Final Fantasy VII.

"I see you have some friends, no matter, I've got what I want." Xemnas held up a vial full of blue Dust.

"Huh?!" Weiss looked at Myrtenaster, sure enough, one of the dust chambers was empty. "What do you want Dust for?!"

"I'd tell you, but I won't." He vanished, and so did the stage around them. They were back at the plains, and Frederyk appeared a few seconds afterwards.

"WEISS!" He yelled. "When you disappeared and I didn't follow suit I grew worried for your sake! And then everything started crumbling around me! I thought I was going to die! Wait, why are Cloud and Ruby here?"

"We saved her from Xemnas." Cloud said.

"XEMNAS?!" He said. "XEMNAS' HERE?"

"Yes?" Weiss said.

"Shitshitshitshitshit…" Frederyk went off.

"We broke him." Ruby said. "Wait, you're not blind."

Frederyk looked at her. Sure enough, there was no scars that would've been caused by Cloud's attack.

"Should I be blind?" he asked.

-DDW:FF—

 _ **Boom.**_

 _ **Secrets.**_

 _ **Why doesn't Frederyk have any signs of battling Cloud?**_

 _ **What's with the gateways?**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife, off to write the next chapter!**_


	10. The Ice Princess II

_**RWBY belongs to Rooster Teeth.**_

 _ **Final Fantasy and Kingdom Hearts belong to Square Enix.**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife is my own OC.**_

The Ice Princess II:

 **Attack of the Clones**

"What do you mean you didn't fight us?!" Ruby yelled.

"It was definitely you." Cloud stated.

"I'm telling you!" Frederyk exclaimed. "I didn't fight you guys! I would never fight you guys!"

"I can vouch for him." Weiss cut in. "Even though he is an ass, I was with him the entire time."

"Well," Ruby pondered. "That means _someone_ is setting him up. Perhaps, Chaos' Warriors?"

"Wait," Frederyk realized something. "Did the other Frederyk say anything?"

"Yes," Cloud said. "He said: 'You bastard! You have no idea what you just did!'"

"Anything else?" Frederyk asked. Cloud thought about this for a moment, and then looked shocked. "What is it?"

"He said: 'I am a Keyblade Wielder.'" Cloud said, startled.

"No way!" Frederyk exclaimed. "Did he say the other things after passing through an EX Bell?"

"Yes!"

"Aw, shit!"

"What's wrong?!" Ruby says, scared.

"Dissidia clones." Cloud explained.

"It seems they have discovered our plans." Cinder says to the other members.

"It is too late for them." ExDeath says. "We already have a surplus of clones ready."

"Make more."

"But ma'am!"

"No buts, they are not to be taken lightly. If they know, how long do you think it'll take before they tell the others?"

"Don't worry!" Kefka comes into the room. "With the dust that Mansex brought in, the clones will be more powerful than ever!"

"And the missing one?" Cinder asks.

"I've already sent your best warriors to retrieve him!"

"What?!" Cinder stands up angrily. "I told you not to order them around! Only I can do that!"

"Don't get your panties in a twist, toots." Kefka floated lazily. "It shouldn't be long now." Cinder grunted in anger.

"Idiots! I'm always surrounded by idiots!"

"Thanks for standing up for me." Frederyk says to Weiss.

"Well, I know you didn't do it." Weiss replies.

"I know, but…" He sighed. "You're right, I've been an ass to you this entire time. I've got a lot on my mind lately and I took it out all on you. I'm sorry."

"Listen, none of that matters right now. We've got clones of us running about wreaking havoc, and that's more important than whatever happened to you before now." Weiss scolded. "Come on, we've still got lots of work to do." Frederyk nodded and they set off.

"HAH!" Frederyk destroyed another manikin. "How's that for progress! I leveled up and everything!"

"What?" Weiss said, confused. "Honestly, even though you've become less of a jerk, you still make no sense."

"You've just described me perfectly." He said.

"You forgot dead, though." A voice said.

"Huh?" Weiss and Frederyk grunted. They turned to where the voice came from.

"Mercury! Emerald!" Weiss yelled.

"You know these guys?"

"They're part of Cinder's gang." Weiss explained. "Watch out for Emerald, she can create illusions. I thought you knew about us."

"I'm only barely into season two!" he barely dodged some bullets fired by Emerald.

"Now, onto business." Mercury says. "Where is he?"

"Where's who?" Frederyk asks.

"The clone." Emerald answers. "He was last seen around your crew."

"We don't know!" Weiss said. "He ran off after fighting Cloud and Ruby."

"Shit." Emerald lowers her gun.

"We believed he gained sentience." Frederyk comments.

"Double shit." Mercury sighs.

"Well, since we're all here now." Frederyk walks closer to them. "How about we talk?"

"Talk?" Emerald was confused.

"We're obviously all concerned about my clone. So how about we reach an agreement?"

"What kind of agreement?" Emerald seemed interested.

"We'll help you find him…"

"We will?" Weiss looks at Frederyk.

"We _will_ , on the condition that you join our side."

"Fuck no." Emerald shakes her head

"Just hear me out!" Frederyk pleads, only to be greeted by a volley of gunfire. "Weiss!" He dashes over to her. "Reflaga!" He creates a barrier around them. After the gunfire stops the barrier dissipates, dealing damage to Mercury and Emerald. Weiss uses her glyphs to dash towards Emerald only to be tricked by an illusion.

"Agh!" Frederyk gets pinned by Mercury.

"Frederyk! Woah!" She blocks a melee attack from Emerald.

"Don't worry about me! Agh! Just focus on Emerald!" Frederyk grabs Mercury and throws him out of the area, and then chasing after him. Weiss then throws Emerald off her, wraps her blade in fire, and dashes at her. Emerald, caught off guard, was knocked into one of many pillars in the area. (They are fighting in World of Darkness) Emerald fires another round of bullets, which Weiss dodges. Suddenly, one Emerald becomes many!

"Ah, crap." Weiss swore. She chose to stay on the defensive and tried to dodge the volley of gunfire coming her way. Every time she got close to an Emerald, if turned out to be a fake and she would take damage. 'This isn't working.' She thought. 'At this rate, I'll lose just by exhaustion!' She spied a large chunk of rubble from the pillar that Emerald destroyed and had an idea.

She dashed over to it and created a large launch glyph and aimed it at the Emeralds. "Take this!" She launched the large chunk at the Emeralds. It skids across ground, destroying pillars and Emeralds alike. When the dust settles, the real Emerald was nowhere to be seen. "They were all illusions?!" Weiss gasped. Then she felt a gun on her neck.

"Hands in the air." The real Emerald spoke.

"Agh!" Mercury landed hard on the ground. Frederyk pointed his Keyblade at him.

"My offer still stands." He says. "Join me, and I'll make it worth your while." Mercury stands up.

"What?" he smirks. "Are you going to suck me off?" Frederyk smirks back.

"If you so desire."

Mercury chuckles. "No way."

"As you wish." Frederyk gets into a battle stance, and Mercury does as well. "THUNDAGA!" Lightning rains down on upon Mercury.

"Bad move." Mercury says. "Now I know your Semblance."

"That wasn't a Semblance, that was magic."

"Magic, huh?" Mercury dashes towards Frederyk and fires several bullets from his feet. Frederyk blocks most of them, but still gets hit when Mercury kicks him in the face. Frederyk attacks with his Keyblade and fires off more Thunderbolts. Suddenly, Mercury fires off a Blizzara, which coats the upper half of Frederyk's body with snow and ice.

"What th-the?" Frederyk shivered. "Your dimension doesn't have magic! H-How did you-?"

"Being a Warrior of Darkness, I've managed to gain a few 'special powers'"

"Then I-I suppose I'll have to fight ice with ice!" Frederyk extends his hand out, and blue orbs come out of Mercury and go into Frederyk. A faint figure of Mercury appears around Frederyk and he gets into the same stance as Mercury. They dash at each other and collide in a fury of punches, kicks, magic, and bullets.

"You may have my abilities, but you won't beat me!" Mercury exclaims.

"Maybe not with _your_ abilities," Frederyk goes into the Fever Pitch command style. "But maybe with these!" He wails on Mercury and pushing him back into the arena with the finisher.

"Emerald!" Mercury exclaims right before he slams into her. Frederyk runs up to Weiss.

"You okay?" He asks.

"Better now," She admits. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it." He turns to where Emerald and Mercury should be, but they were gone.

"Damn." He swore. "They got away." Weiss sighs.

"I hope the others are doing better than us."

Squall, Blake, and Lightning stare down a large, dark creature.

"We're fucked." Squall says.

-DDW:FF-

 _ **Here we go! Longest chapter yet!**_

 _ **Hope it makes up for the hiatus!**_

 _ **The plot thickens!**_

 _ **Also, when Frederyk goes into the Fever Pitch, Critical Impact, or the Spell Weaver Command Style, he goes into the same battle stance as Ven, Terra, and Aqua, respectively.**_

 _ **Frederyk Strife, signing off!**_


End file.
